We Shall Be Together Forever
by X-0-Jilli-0-X
Summary: Matilda fic based off the Musical, but can be considered AU for the book. Not sure how to explain it. No characters are named until the very end so um...mystery... I'm not good at summaries, just read. Rating to be safe, not sure what the next chapters will be like.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay. So listen, this is actually based directly off the musical, but it doesn't have a category for Matilda: The Musical, so just think of it as AU for the book. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I will tell you one thing, it is in fact Matilda based even though I do not mention names. It's on purpose to try to guess who each character is thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Don't really own that much of it…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sis, Sis!" the young acrobat called for her sister. "We got engaged!" She said joyfully motioning to the escapologist standing beside her.

"Oh, congratulations sis." The acrobat's sister replied in a slimy tone.

"What?" The acrobat replied noticing her sister's tone.

"Oh it's nothing." She replied, I'm just so, what's the word, surprised." She said in a similar tone. "I didn't think you two would be so quick to tie the knot is all."

"Well, we though about that." The escapologist said.

"But" The acrobat cut him off. "We thought that we were ready. We have a thriving circus under our hands and we both agree that marrying young is a good idea for children. That way-"

"As they grow up. The escapologist finished for her. "We can spend time with them while we are still highly agile." He concluded smiling and kissing his fiancee.

They both had a habit of finishing each other's sentences. The acrobat's sister, who was not only 10 years older than the acrobat, but also had a very unlucky love life, scowled at this remark. "

See you at the wedding" The escapologist said exiting the house.

On the acrobat's eighteenth birthday, which happened to also be the escapologist's twenty-third birthday, the young couple was married. The sister did show up, but she wasn't there for good. There had been numerous times that night that she tried to do something to potentially harm her sister and her new husband, but they all went unnoticed and/or failed.

"Hello folks" The acrobat said to the giant crowd under the big top. "I understand that for some of you this will be the only time you are here so what I am about to tell you is meaningless. If you will just bear with me though, we do have several reoccurring guests." She said motioning towards the box seats closest to her. "We just got married!" She continued hugging the escapologist with her right arm and presenting the ring on her left hand.

People 'Oh'ed even though they could probably not see the silver-banded diamond ring or the wedding band on her finger.

"Yes, but" the escapologist continued on, we are still going to be both performing and traveling under our usually schedule so do not fret at any of that. Now ladies and gentleman, the opening act."

Years past, but the young couple was unfortunately unable to conceive. No matter how often they tried, they could never have the child they always wanted. Though very upset by this, the young couple continued on as the main attractions of the circus. Nine years later, the acrobat's sister arranged an extravagant new feat for them: The Burning Woman Hurling through the Air, with Dynamites in her Hair, over Sharks and Spiky Objects Caught by the Man Locked in the Cage. The act was arranged to be performed in a few months time. When the crowd found out, they all jumped out of their seats for they had never scene an act to that extreme performed at this circus.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Hey guys, so this was my first Matilda fic so I want to hear what you guys have to say about it. Don't be afraid to tell me your critics. I have only read the book/ seen the movie once so if there are any details that don't make sense (if you know which character is which) then don't be afraid to tell me. I'll try to update soon.**

**xoxo~Jillian**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

**A/N: OMG Jillian you're back! Yes i know i am even though i wasn't gone for long. Sorry I haven't posted in a while but here you go. I saw the musical last month so this should be more well written, but i haven't really edited it much so um yea. Just tell me if things in later chapters don't make sense. For the next two weeks I have finals, but I promise to have a posting spree once the summer starts. I will also be updating my long-since-forgotten Wicked fanfics so just chill for another few weeks so thanks!**

**Disclaimer: What, you think I own this? Wait you do...OH how cuutee!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen." The escapologist began to announce. "We are well aware you were looking forward to tonight's performance." He continued grabbing his wife, the acrobat, by the waste.

"But I will not be performing tonight due to my new found pregnancy!" She finished for her husband.

Though upset that the performance was not to go on, the full-house crowd still cheered that the acrobat was finally pregnant because most of them knew the young couple had already been married for quite a few years now.

As they were walking to the dressing room like room in the back of the big top, they were stopped by the acrobat's sister. "Where are you going sis?" She said staring down at her sister. "You have to go out there and perform. I am not refunding this entire performance because you want a family." She put a mocking emphasis on the word 'family'.

"But I can't perform." The acrobat replied. Her sister scowled at this. "I have extra weight considering how far along I am and I wouldn't want to put the baby in any danger if something were to happen." the acrobat added as an after though after noticing the expression on her sister's face.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be fine" the acrobat's sister replied pulling a paper out from behind her back. "Will both of you sign this." She said as more of an order than a question.

"What is it?" the escapologist asked after his wife had signed the paper.

"Don't ask questions, just sign." She replied.

"But-" the escapologist tried to protest, but he was cut off by the acrobat's sister shoving the paper in his face yelling "SIGN!" Out of fright, he signed the sheet. It was partly so that she would calm down as well.

"Good" the acrobat's sister said rolling up the paper. "Now I will tell you about this" she paused, partly for dramatic emphasis and partly to search for the proper word "contract you just signed was for. It had bound you to your performance tonight. I don't care if you are pregnant or dying, you will perform tonight OR I WILL BE SURE THAT NEITHER OF YOU EVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN. OFF TO PRISON I SHALL SEND YOU BOTH!" She told them growing angrier and angrier as she spoke. "Now have fun sis." Were her last words before disappearing into the main ring.

...

"Relax husband." The acrobat said wrapping her white scarf around the escapologist's neck. It glimmered under all the lights set on them. "We have practiced this so many times, we will do fine."

"I can't help but worry that something terrible will happen. We've been off for a few months and haven't had a chance to practice much with the baby." The escapologist replied sounding worried.

"Dont worry my love." His wife replied kissing him ever so gently. "It shall be fine"

...

The crowd gasped at what they were seeing. The Escapologist had just escaped with only 5 seconds remaining! They watched intently as he reached out to grab the Acrobat's hand to put out her flames. He succeeded with hardly any time to spare!

The crowd started cheering extra loud. Until, that is, something happened. Though the cause was unknown, it was known that the Acrobat slipped from the grasp of her husband and began falling to the ground!

The audience gasped at what they were seeing. The acrobat had broken almost every single bone in her body. She had just lived long enough to give birth to her daughter...

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**A/N:**** Sorry these chapters are kinda short, i promise the next ones will be longer. I'm still trying to figure out how i'm gonna end it, but ya know. I have an idea, but i kinda forgot it, but like i said, stay tuned for the summer. Til then, i'll try to update this over the weekend!**

******xoxo~Jillian**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Can We Please!**

So as it was, following the acrobat's death, the escapologist did not even consider her sister to be the reason for his wife's death. He practically forgot that _she _was the one who forced them to perform despite his wife's pregnancy.

Over looking said details of his sister-in-law, the escapologist was so kind as to invite her to live with him to help raise his daughter.

Without his wife to keep him company, he decided to no longer stay at the old circus, but instead, became an escapologist in one more local to their home.

The little girl would stay at home while her father was at work. He was gone for up to 13 hours a day so he was never home to see what the aunt was truly like to his daughter.

Starting at the age of 3, the acrobat's sister would force the little girl to do all the cooking and cleaning around the house, and would beat her if she did anything wrong.

She lived a horrible existence with her evil aunt, yet she would never tell her father what was actually happening. He would, of course, see the bruises she had, but she would make something up about their origin, and he would believe her.

When her father had returned home from work every night, he would tell his daughter stories of the dangerous feats performed at the circus.

Due to his wife's untimely death, many performers, including the ones the escapologist worked with, refused to do anything too dangerous, but they still fascinated the little girl.

One day, after hearing the stories, the girl asked her father if she could go to the circus.

Wanting everything for his daughter, the escapologist replied "Of course my dear. We shall go tomorrow."

With that, he gave his daughter a kiss on her forehead and let her fall asleep before returning to his room to tell the ringmaster he would not be performing tomorrow.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When the little girl woke up, she was filled with joy. She could not wait to see the clowns, and tigers, and acrobats that her father had spoken to her about.

Heading out, they walked the mere 3 blocks to where the big top was. The little girl awed at what she was seeing. Even growing up in a house as big as she did, she was still highly impressed by the size of the tent!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Wow!" The escapologist daughter said in amazement. "I want a dog who can do that!"

The escapologist chuckled at his daughter's remark. "Okay sweetie, maybe when you're a little older."

He was feeling slightly nervous. When he had called the night before, the ringmaster had mention that they would be performing a new feat. He had said they were practicing it in secret and it required the escapologist, but they could cut that part if they had to.

The main reason this worried the escapologist was because he knew that the current circus he was a part of had his wife's old costume in their possession. He knew they would not do the exact performance, especially since they were lacking the escapologist, but he still feared what they may end up doing.

"Oh wow! Look at that!" The escapologist's daughter said in awe, snapping her father from his thoughts.

He was staring at exactly what he had feared. The lead acrobat was, in fact, wearing his wife's old costume and behind her, there were 2 assistants: One holding a torch and the other holding a fire extinguisher.

He glanced down at his wrist pretending the check the time. "We should probably go now." The escapologist said the his daughter with worry in his voice.

It went un detected to her. "But why daddy? It was just getting good!"

"I know sweetie." He replied trying to sound calm. "It's just we have to go home so that you can have something other than candy floss for dinner."

"Okay." The little girl replied jumping out of her seat as the acrobat was being lit. The escapologist rushed them out as fast as he could without it seeming obvious.

About a block away from their house the escapologist looked down to his daughter and said "I promise we will go back another time so you can see the whole show. Perhaps when you are a little older though."

He smiled down at her and she smiled back. The escapologist never told his daughter what had happened to her mother. He planned to tell her at an age where should would better understand.

The sun was setting just as they reached the house. The acrobat's sister greeted them with a fake smile on her face. They walked in and the little girl ran up to her room to recall the days events while the escapologist went to the kitchen to prepare the dinner.

The little girl could not get the smile off of her face from what she had witnessed. It also helped that she could look forward to the day that her father took her back to the circus. Unfortunately, that day never came...


End file.
